


Evening by the Fire

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015, Fluff, M/M, Winter, dcminibang, destielminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised Castiel a real fireplace after Castiel questioned the need for fake ones. Dean couldn't think of what was better than spending an evening with his angel boyfriend by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вечер у огня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284442) by [arhiotops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhiotops/pseuds/arhiotops)



> Written for Destiel Christmas Mini Bang, prompt 'Fireplace' for December 3rd.  
> No artist. (I accidentally posted early since this was my first Mini Bang, sorry)  
> Beta Read by CheepChirp123

  Dean looked up from his research when he heard a frustrated mumble come from across the room. It was nicer than Dean was used to, apparently the only rooms in town were at a small bed and breakfast. The Winchesters were trying to locate the burial site of the town's first doctor, his ghost having terrorized the small town. Sam was the one who had figured out that it was the doctor in the first place, which made him gloat every time he was around Dean. In an attempt to get the research done before Sam came back Dean had called Castiel to come and help him. 

However currently Castiel was fiddling with the fake fireplace that was positioned on the wall opposite of the beds and it seemed to confuse him greatly. Setting the large book down on the table Dean sat up straight and watched him for a few minutes until finally the angel looked over to him with dismay.

“Dean, what is the purpose of having a fake fire?” He asked motioning towards the fireplace. The hunter stood up and crossed over to the fireplace to examine it. The fireplace seemed to have not been used in a while, and he wondered if it was even plugged in. 

“Well, they are usually for decoration and some actually produce heat. It's often a cheaper...alternative to heating.” He explained as he pulled the fireplace away from the wall with a grunt. He coughed when a small bit of dust was kicked up into his face. Castiel knelt down beside him to look at the wires between the wall and fireplace curiously. “Yeah...looks like it's not even hooked up. Damn” 

“I'm thinking the next time we go on a case, we will find a place that has a real fireplace alright?” Dean suggested hoping that would end the subject and they could go back to researching in peace. The hunter pushed the fireplace back into its original spot and cleaned his hand free of dust on his jeans. He wondered where his brother had run off to, it shouldn't have been taking him that long to get supplies. Castiel stood up and nodded.

“That seems acceptable.” He agreed. Dean nodded and sat back down at the table. Picking up the book, he barely even acknowledged Sam when he entered through the door. The taller Winchester saw the fireplace ajar and he turned to Dean.

“Hey, what happened to the fireplace?” He asked motioning towards said piece of furniture. Dean shrugged and sent a look to Castiel who pretended not to be hearing the conversation. 

“Cas thought he saw a mouse.” Dean lied, flashing a grin at Sam. His brother didn't believe him and only rolled his eyes. All three men fell into a comfortable silence and went back to their research. Castiel left soon after Sam found some more information on the mayor much to Dean's dismay.

It wasn't until a couple months later, in early December that Castiel finally got his real fireplace. Sam and Dean were off helping a retired couple of hunters get rid of a vampire nest that was near their hunting lodge. The older couple, in exchange, allowed the boys to stay in their lodge for a couple of nights, just to relax if they could.

The hunters waited hours in the snow for one to lead them to the nest and once they were there, they took out the vampires easily, only attaining a few minor scratches. Dean felt by the time they had reached the lodge that his feet were going to fall off from the cold, and he hoped he didn't have anything frostbitten. Sam thanked the owners once more as Dean waved and ran up the stairs to their rooms. They had both been given separate rooms, but both were side by side and shared a common bathroom. 

Dean was the first in his room, one that he had to himself for once. He ran to the shower trying to claim the hot water before Sam decided to shower. He stripped out of his blood soaked clothes and stepped under the warm jet of water. It felt close to heaven on his frozen body and he let out a small moan of content. He planned on being in the shower as long as he could just to piss off Sam but a rustle of feathers alerted him that he wasn't alone in the bathroom. 

“Hey Cas, I'm taking a shower right now.” Dean told him scrubbing his hair clean. He heard the shower curtain move aside and he quickly rinsed his face to look at what Cas was doing. The hunter jumped back in surprise at seeing Castiel staring at him and standing so close outside the shower. “Cas...wait out in my room.” He pointed towards the door that led to his room. 

The angel nodded and without saying another word entered Dean's room, closing the door behind him. Dean shook his head and closed the shower curtain. He didn't want to keep Castiel waiting so he quickly rinsed and turned the water off. He dried himself quickly and met Castiel in his room with a towel around his waist. 

Castiel turned away when he saw the state of undress Dean was in. He was sitting on the king sized bed and looking around.  The walls were painted a light tan color and trimmed with stained dark wood. The bed frame and floors was made from the same stained wood. A few feet away from the bed was a stone fireplace. Between the two was a single large chair, pressed up against the foot board of the bed.

Dean started dressing as the angel got up from the bed and drew closer to the fireplace. He sat down on the large stone hearth and looked up to Dean who had just finished pulling a pair of jeans on. He thought about how many times he had remained hidden without Dean's knowledge, sometimes when Dean was barely clothed. It hadn't been for any reason than curiosity for Castiel, but he had never gotten around to tell the human. 

He was jolted from his thoughts when Dean shut the door to the bathroom and locked it. The angel smiled as Dean knelt beside him but was confused when instead of touching him like he had thought, he was doing something with the fireplace. It took a few seconds before Castiel realized That Dean was lighting it. He moved aside as Dean finally lit the logs in the fireplace and closed the front grate. He sat down beside Castiel and the angel scooted closer to him. 

“Dean...are you going to tell Sam about us?” Castiel asked. Dean sighed and shrugged. Truth be told he hadn't thought about ever telling Sam that Castiel and him were together...in a sense. Dean refused to call Castiel his boyfriend, and they had only been together for just under a year. The entire relationship had just started with Dean confessing to Castiel his feelings in his prayers, and from there it had been an entire year of hiding it and sneaking away for quick make out sessions. There were times were Dean would tell Sam he was going out to get food but would only be going out to meet Castiel in some hotel room where they could be as loud as they wanted without anyone questioning them. 

“Let's not worry about that.” Dean finally said running his hand along Castiel's jawline. 

“Dean...you have to tell him.” 

Dean pulled away and sat back, resting his back against the stone side of the fireplace. He didn't want to tell Sam, especially not now. This was supposed to be a vacation for both of them, and Dean just wanted to spend it with Castiel. 

“When? Not now please. Besides how do I explain us to him? I mean we aren't in a real relationship...” Dean tried to stop the words from leaving his mouth and he watched as Castiel's face fell. He hadn't meant to say that, but it was too late for him to take it back. Castiel stood up and glared down at him and Dean could only wait for what was to come next. Was Castiel going to tell him that they were over or that he was being childish? 

“Cas...wait please.” Dean tried to defend his words as he stood up to follow Castiel. The angel unlocked the bathroom door and opened it to reveal a half dressed Sam who stared at them. 

“Hey...what do you want?” Sam asked pulling his shirt back on, not feeling comfortable that Castiel had just barged in on him stripping. 

Before Dean could say anything Castiel blurted out, “Sam, your brother and I are having sex!” 

Sam and Dean both looked at each other, neither one not sure what to say. Castiel looked between them and he thought Sam didn't believe him so he grabbed Dean and kissed him. This snapped Sam out of his daze and he began to laugh.

“Wait, why are you laughing?” Dean asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Castiel was just as confused at why the younger Winchester brother was laughing at them, he didn't find the situation amusing at all.

“Dean...I already knew. You really think I believed you went out for a burger for four hours a few times a week?” Dean felt a blush come across his face. Castiel took his hand and smiled at Sam, silently thanking his father for not panicking. He knew if Sam had panicked this would have caused Dean to as well. 

“Sam...I-” Dean started but was cut off as Sam waved a little at them as he closed the door, this time locking it on his side. 

“Just don't be too loud!” Came his muffled voice through the door. Castiel smiled at Dean and kissed him once more. Dean was surprised that Sam already knew but didn't try to continue the conversation as he could hear Sam turn the shower on.  He was called down by one of the owners and he excused himself, running downstairs. 

Castiel undressed and pulled on some of Dean's old sweatpants and t-shirt, trying to get comfortable knowing Dean would make him stay the night. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and settled down in front of the fireplace in the chair with the blanket around him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, focusing on the crackling of the fire and the warmth it gave off. Eventually the shower turned off and the only sound was the fire. 

Dean came back several minutes later and found Castiel, the angel's eyes closed. If Dean didn't know better he would’ve thought Castiel was sleeping. He walked past Castiel and opened the large window. The snow was falling fast and the world seemed quiet, nothing making a sound apart from the sounds coming from the fireplace.

Dean cleared his throat and sat beside the chair looking up to Castiel. The angel looked down at him and smiled , resting a hand on the top of the hunter's head, running his fingers through the man’s hair. He enjoyed the peace that this brought, a calm lull over their hectic lives. He watched the flames dance and he was reminded of many battles he had fought. The flames moved in a way that was not unfamiliar to his bloodstained hands.

“Are you happy Dean?” Castiel asked quietly. He was afraid to make a loud noise and ruin the moment. Dean took the hand that was on his head and kissed it gently. He was more than happy to be with Castiel, he wasn't sure why he would even ask that.

“Yeah Cas, I am.” 

“Me too.” Castiel sighed. Dean reached up and pulled Castiel down off the chair. He fell against Dean and immediately wrapped him inside the blanket as well. Dean didn't question why Castiel was wearing what appeared to be his clothing as it was a little big on Castiel. Both men could hear Sam yelling good night to them from the other room and they both smiled, the youngest Winchester once again breaking the silence. 

“How did you find us?” Dean finally asked after a long while of silence. He hadn't called Castiel, and he hadn't told him where they were going. 

“Oh Sam called. He said you might get lonely.” Castiel stated without thinking much about it. He didn't think it was strange that Sam wanted his brother to not be alone. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. Of course Sam did.

“I'm glad. Let's enjoy the fire and snow.” Dean whispered kissing Castiel's head. He was happy that Castiel was there with him, and Castiel was happy he finally got his real fireplace.


End file.
